Love Psychology
by Megzkie
Summary: There's this feeling he gets in the pit of his stomach when ever he's around him, but he chooses to believe that it's just some weird side effect from being flushed into another dimension all the time. Will he ever figure out what it really is? Yuuram.
1. Warmth

**A/N:** I suck at writing. Apologies in advance for spelling, grammar, and general awkward semantics.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou... But I'd like to be the lucky bitch who does.

* * *

Yuuri stretched as he woke up, pushing his arms out as far as they would reach. It felt too nice and warm to get up yet, so he snuggled back under the covers. Yuuri scrunched up close to the warm furry thing that was lying next to him.

_Haaah, so soft!_ Still dazed with sleep, and completely unaware of what he was petting, he nuzzled the thing, and breathed in deeply. _Mmm, smells like fresh flowers!_ He then noticed a pair of arms tightening around his waist, as the furry thing nuzzled his chest and let out a peaceful sigh. Yuuri's eyes snapped open when he realized what it was.

He did everything he could to fight the urge of screaming, and swatting at the body that was tucked so closely to his; He couldn't wake Wolfram up. Well, he could, but not without enraging the boy, and potentially endangering his own life in the process. It was still too early to get up anyway, so he just decided to let it go. Hey, this was the first peaceful sleep he's had in what seemed like years! He'd take cuddling with Wolfram any day over getting punched and kicked and thrown out of his own bed.

He slowly drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

"_Wimp,"_

* * *

Wolfram shifted out from underneath the snoring king, being careful not to wake him. He climbed out of the monstrous bed that was big enough to fit at least four people comfortably (yet didn't seem big enough to Yuuri when sleeping with Wolfram) and walked over to the wall where his sword hung. He took it off the hook and placed it on the bed, next to his clean uniform, as he peeled off his signature pink nightgown.

Movement started from Yuuri's side of the bed, as he started to wake up for the second time. Wolfram yanked the covers off the waking boy without any mercy. "It's about time you woke up, wimp!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Yuuri sighed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Now hurry up and get undressed. I'm not going to wait for you to go to the baths." He picked up his sword and uniform and held them close to the bathrobe he was now wearing.

"Tch. Like I care. I'd rather not take a bath with you anyway--" Yuuri was cut off by a pillow hitting him directly, and rather forcefully, in the face. "Ow, Wolf... I was kidding..."

"So, you're implying that you do want to take a bath with me--" This time Wolfram was cut off by the same pillow hitting him right in the head. He grabbed the pillow back up and snarled at Yuuri, while placing it back on the bed.

"Eek," Yuuri shuddered at the unnerving snarl. "C-calm down Wolf, I'm sorry!"

"JUST COME ON!" Wolfram yelled. "I'm not going to wait all morning!"

The ever-so-fearsome Maou yelped at his fiancé's demand, and tore of his pajamas. Once he was ready they headed out to the private baths.

In the morning, the stone floors of the castle were rather cold; so cold, Yuuri could feel the chill through his thin bath slippers. He shivered, and pulled his clothes closer, trying to capture any heat he possibly could. _Why did the baths have to be so far away?_

He wished he could be back in his warm bed, snuggling back into the covers with Wolfram-- Not because he particularly needed Wolfram's company specifically of course, but he needed another living body next to him to make the bed warmer. He simply said Wolfram because he was, whether he liked it or not, his roommate and bedmate. It was simply unavoidable, that's all.

Although, whether he wanted to admit it or not, he didn't mind sleeping with Wolfram-- As long as he wasn't beat up in the middle of the night. He really wouldn't have it any other way. Wolfram was his best friend here, besides Murata, but he never got to see him anyway, unless he visited the shrine, or they had a meeting. Wolfram was always with him and he didn't mind it anymore. Even his childish temper-tantrums were less annoying.

When he really thought about it, he'd rather be engaged to his best friend, even if he was a boy, rather to have been engaged to someone he wasn't even close with... And when he really, really, thought about it, at least Wolfram was pretty. That was simply unavoidable, whether he was gay or not. After all, the first word out of his mouth when he met the boy was "_Bishounen," _He'd rather be engaged to his _beautiful_ best friend any day of the week.

"Well wimp, are you getting in or are you just going to stare at the wall like some idiot?" _Good old Wolfram._

"Coming, coming." He took off his robe and waited to remove the towel around his waist until he was in the water. "Aaah, so nice!" He submersed himself in the water relishing in the warmth that surrounded every inch of his body. He came back up, only to be face to face with his intended. "AH!"

"Let me wash your back." Wolfram stated simply, gesturing to the soapy sponge he held in his left hand.

"No way!"

"Wimp, let me wash your back!" He growled while grabbing hold of him. "I'm your fiancé, dammit!"

"Let me go, Wolfr- Ah!" Yuuri felt himself suddenly being pulled down into the water as the whole bath turned into a raging whirlpool.

"NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE WIMP! YOU HAVE RESP--" Wolfram, still holding onto Yuuri's wrists also got pulled into the swirling torrent. "HENNACHO---KO!"


	2. Coincidence

Water battered down on Wolframs head. It felt like rocks were continuously being dropped onto his skull. "Owwwww!"

"K'so..." He heard a familiar voice curse beside him.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram blinked slowly, staring at the black haired boy lying next to him in the water. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'm on Earth! And you're here next to me! That's what's wrong!" _Earth?_ What the hell was he doing on _Earth?_ And... What did Yuuri just say?

"You... You don't like being with me?" Wolfram forgot about the fact that he was now in his king's world. Yuuri always acted like he was a pain, but he never actually said it out loud. It really hurt.

"Wol--"

"HMPH." Wolfram stepped out of what he now saw was a fountain, and wrung out his hair.

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri lunged after him, and yanked on his arm, pulling him back into the frigid water, and pinning him down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wolfram said, trying to shove the boy off of him. "Get off of me, you wimp!"

"Wolf..." He said softly, brushing Wolfram's hair out of his eyes, since his own hands were pinned under Yuuri. "We were in the bath when we came back to Earth... You don't... Have any clothes on..." He explained, not looking him in the eye. Wolfram noticed the slight pink that tinged his cheeks. Sometimes, he loved how he was so much like a little kid. "I didn't want anyone... to see you like that..."

"Umm..." Wolfram nervously muttered, the realization that he was actually naked, and that Yuuri was naked on top of him sparking something down in his lower half. "Umm..." He looked to the side, doing everything he could to avoid seeing any part of Yuuri's naked flesh.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Yuuri let go of his wrists, and spread his legs, loosening the grip his knees had around Wolframs hips, which made Yuuri's body completely flush with his. "I'm sorry... It's just... You were... And I was just trying to protect you..."

Wolfram swallowed hard at the searing touch of their bodies' lower halves. "It's okay Yuuri. Um, now if you could just--"

The blond was interrupted. "This world is an evil place. Someone as beautiful as you, parading around naked would surely find himself in a scary situation. This isn't like Shin Makoku. You have to be careful every where you go." Yuuri sat up onto Wolfram's hips. "I don't want you going anywhere without me right next to you. Not even to the bathroom, okay?" He folded his arms over his chest, and looked at him accusingly. "Okay?"

"Okay..." It was getting harder, and harder for him to think straight, especially since Yuuri moved into his current position on his waist. The one moment he had been waiting for, and he was trying to forget about it. All Wolfram had ever wanted to hear Yuuri say was that he was worried about him, and that he was beautiful. But here he was, trying to shove those words into the back of his mind, and reflect on how immensely immature and irresponsible he was. He was trying to think about how much he _didn't_ like Yuuri... Which, at the moment, was hard. That... Wasn't the only thing that was hard, anymore.

"W-Wolfram!" Yuuri blushed and shrieked, as he jumped off Wolfram's waist, who was immediately covering himself with his hands.

"What? You were saying such things... And you were sitting on my waist... You're my fiancé, it's only natural!" He tried to persuade Yuuri that he was also responsible for the present situation.

"No, Wolfram, what is natural is a man and a woman being engaged! Not two boys! Understand?" He sounded angry, really angry.

Wolfram sniffled. He was so worn out from that weird traveling, he couldn't even get mad. Tears started welling in his eyes, and his sniffling got louder. Within seconds, he was sobbing. "Then... Why don't you... Just... b-break off... the engagement..." He managed to choke out between sobs, hands still covering his manhood.

'Wol-chan... I didn't mean it... I'm so sorry... I take it back..." Yuuri rubbed the other boys arm, trying to comfort him. "Please stop crying... I don't like seeing you cry..."

Wolfram's other arm flew out and grabbed Yuuri's, pulling him onto his chest, wrapping both arms around him. "Then make me believe it. If you don't mean it, you shouldn't say it in the first place, wimp."

Yuuri thought it was in his best interest not to resist Wolfram's grip. He figured he still needed to live. He was the ruler of a country, after all.

Wolfram held on to him like that for a good five minutes, never weakening his grip. Yuuri chanted in his head repeatedly, praying that no one he knew happened to pass by. Obviously, if someone did happen to walk by, they'd definitely take this display of affection the wrong way. He wasn't gay. Wolfram was. It was completely just a coincidence that they were naked, engaged, and on top of each other. Coincidence. That's all.

And the ache that was building deep down in his chest was just a side effect of the inter-universal travel. It wasn't love. It was sickness... And just a coincidence.

It turned out Wolfram wasn't being as clingy as he thought. He had just fallen asleep. Yuuri was still amazed at the strength and drive he had, even when he was fast asleep. Luckily, Murata showed up about ten minutes later, with warm dry clothes. It wasn't that surprising any more that he was the Great Sage. He always knew what to do.

It took a lot of effort to get the unconscious blond out of the fountain, and into the clothes. It was even harder to carry him the whole three blocks to Yuuri's. He didn't blame Wolfram much, though. That was his first time to travel like that. Every other time he'd come to Earth, it was planned, and preparations had been made. Still, it was a giant pain in Murata's and his ass (back, to be more specific) to carry him all the way to his house.

Yuuri stared down at the boy now lying in his bed. He was so strong, the perfect soldier... Yet, he was so gentle. He seemed as fragile as a rose petal... His skin as perfect and breakable as porcelain... Wolfram was as beautiful and heavenly as an angel. No, he was an angel. He was Yuuri's angel.

Wolfram was the first one to jump in front of Yuuri and protect him, the first one to take his own life if it meant saving Yuuri. Wolfram was his first close friend in Shin Makoku, besides Conrad. He was even the first one to tuck the young Maou into bed every night, and wish him sweet dreams.

However, to Yuuri, none of that mattered. Not in the way it should. To him, it was just the way he assumed Wolfram's personality was. He loved Wolfram, and he'd admit it in an instance... But he loved him as his closest friend, as his brother, as his comrade. That was the only way he'd ever love him. Wolfram was beautiful, but he wasn't attracted to him.

That ache in his chest, the way he couldn't tear his gaze away from the surprisingly calm, sleeping form, the way he didn't mind being so close to Wolfram when they were naked, it was all just a matter of coincidence. A matter of the right place, the right time... And that was the only way Yuuri was ever going to think of it.


	3. Sour

Well, I guess I haven't abandoned this story, after all! Sorry I took an entire year to update. I forgot about this story DX

**Warning**: This story features ambiguously gay content. No likey, no ready.  
**Disclaimer**: I only own the words in this story, not the characters, names, or likenesses.

Yuuri paced around in his room, trying to decide whether to just get into bed with Wolfram, or sleep on the couch. He slept with Wolfram every night in the castle, but that was because he was pretty much forced to. Yuuri worried that if he climbed into bed with Wolfram now, in his own home, if he would be admitting something he wasn't ready to. Wait, ready to? No, how about, "would be admitting something that wasn't true." Yeah. That's what he meant to say.

If he was being honest, Yuuri would admit that he was actually a bit worried that Wolfram was still sleeping six hours after they'd arrived. However, Murata had explained that he was just worn out from the inter-universal travel, and that it was nothing to be concerned about. Yeah, yeah, Wolfram was a fragile little git, he got it. Never mind that Yuuri got sucked into the vortex all the time and still was always awake to tell the tale.

Yuuri paused in his pacing to look at the pale form sleeping surprisingly quietly in his bed. For pretty much the one-hundredth time in the past few days, he admitted just how beautiful the stupid boy was. That hair… Those eyes… His parted lips--

Whoa. Yuuri stopped before he continued along that line of thought. Thinking that way would get him nowhere.

Throwing up his hands in defeat, Yuuri made his way out to the couch. So he might wake up with a crick or two in the morning… He'd suffered from worse before.

Wolfram woke up with a start to be greeted with an unfamiliar room. As he reached for his sword, Wolfram realized he wasn't in his own clothes, either. As panic started to set in, a red and white uniform draped across a chair caught his eye. He knew that uniform! It was Yuuri's! He must be at Yuuri's house! How exciting!

Except… Where was Yuuri?

As Wolfram kicked his way out from underneath the covers, he realized with annoyance that his head was absolutely killing him. What the hell had he been doing earlier? He cursed when he tripped over shoe on his way out of the door.

Once in the hallway, he heard rather loud snores coming from the living room. Call it a hunch, but he decided to follow the source of the awful racket.

There was Yuuri, head hanging off the edge sofa, snoring like a lumberjack. It was a rather pathetic sight, actually. Heart wrenching, almost. Served the arse right, though. A fiancé belonged with his betrothed, not three rooms away!

Wolfram nudged his shoulder. "Yuu-chan… Wake up!" To which Yuuri responded with an unintelligible garble. "Yuuri! Come on, get up!"

He was out like a light, there was no denying it. Sighing, Wolfram decided there was only one thing left that could be done. Gently scooping Yuuri up (which was entirely easier said than done, mind), Wolfram staggered his way back to Yuuri's room, plopping the oafish Maou down on the mattress.

Wolfram was rather satisfied with himself. He had carried the lazy arse all the way from the other room! Oh, he would never let Yuuri forget this!

Suddenly realizing just how much it drained him to carry the boy, Wolfram crawled into the bed. Seeing as how Yuuri was unconscious and all, Wolfram didn't think he'd notice if he snuggled up into the sleeping king. It was cold in this house! Really…

"Yuu-chan!" Jennifer-san held a steaming tray of breakfast. When she made her way to her youngest son's room, she almost had an apoplectic episode of joy. Oh! They were so cute, all wrapped up together like sushi! She tried not to squeal, as she left the room to get her camera. It wouldn't do to wake them up and ruin the moment!

A flash of lighting behind his eyelids caused him to wake up. "Okaa-san? What are you… How did I… Wolfram! GET OFF OF ME!" Yuuri shoved the blond unceremoniously to the floor.

Jennifer-san screamed.

Wolfram woke up. And growled. "Yuuri! What the hell? What did you do that for?!"

Yuuri blushed at the fact that Wolfram was cursing in front of his delicate mother. "You were attacking me!"

"Attacking you?!" Wolfram screeched. "I was sleeping!"

"Okaa-san, tell him! You saw! He was attacking me!"

Jennifer covered her giggles with her hand. "Yuu-chan, Wol-chan, breakfast is out on the table when you're ready. Yuu, you need to hurry so you won't be late!"

"Okaa-- Stupid Wolfram! Quit attacking me!" Yuuri shoved at Wolfram since he realized his mother wasn't going to stand up for him.

"Oh, for the love of Shinoubu! I was sleeping. If anything, I wasn't attacking you, but hugging you. It is freezing in this castle!"

Yuuri's retort was stick on his tongue. He burst out into giggles at the notion of his home being called a castle. It was absurd!

"Yuuri! You--Agh! Shut up! I don't know what is so funny, but shut up anyway! You're squeaky laugh is annoying!" A sudden idea struck wolfram. "Oh, Yuu-chan, you have an extra uniform for school, right?"

"Extra… Oh, no. No, no, no, NO." Yuuri was shaking his head like a maniac.

"Yes, actually." Wolf retorted. "I cannot have the Maou of Shin Makoku go out alone while I am here to protect him."

"But--But! Murata's here, you don't need to come too!" The black haired boy actually looked panic. He was turning an alarming shade of… Blue. How odd!

"On the contrary, the fact that I ended up here might mean that something will happen that requires a guard for you. I won't risk it otherwise." Wolfram crossed his arms and set his 'I-Mean-Business' glare. "Now, will you tell me where I can find a uniform, or will I have to go to your mother?"

Yuuri gulped. This was a lose-lose situation. Wolfram was going to force his way whether Yuuri would allow it or not, so it was a matter of him giving the prat a uniform to use, or risk having his mother dress Wolfram in a girl's uniform.

Actually… Yuuri thought about. Wolfram looked like a girl, smelled like a girl, sometimes even acted like one… Maybe it was actually possible to pass him off as a girl! Then he could brag about his foreign girlfriend! Of course, there was always a chance Murata would blab…

Then there was also the fact that other boys might actually hit on Wolfram, and that was just a horrible thought. Not that Yuuri would be jealous, or anything, just that it would be weird.

He decided against the whole foreign girlfriend idea. It was entirely too risky.

Yuuri was snacking on a piece of toast when a browned haired schoolboy stepped out of his hallway. He promptly choked, realizing it was Wolfram. "What's with the get-up?"

"Get-up?" Wolfram asked, looking confused.

"Your hair." Yuuri said. "It's brown. Why?"

"What if someone recognized me? That wouldn't be good."

Yuuri was momentarily silenced by the sight of elegant fingers picking up a strawberry, and a pink tongue snaking out to lick it, before taking a skeptical bite. Yuuri shook his head. "Wolfram, I don't think anyone will recognize you here."

"Murata." Wolfram said simply.

"Well that's just--He'll recognize you anyway!"

"That's not what I meant." The blonde said, staring down a rolled omelet. "He was just an example. Our enemies might be here as well."

"Oh, that's just preposterous!" Yuuri ignored the arched eyebrow that lifted at his use of a word containing more than two syllables.

"Be that as it may--Oi! Is this safe to eat?" Wolfram poked at a pickle. "It looks off."

Yuuri laughed. "It's a pickle. It's supposed to look like that. Go on, try it."

Wolfram's face was priceless. Apparently, he wasn't expecting something so sour. Yuuri could understand, honestly pickles were a weird idea even to him.

"Okay, Wol-chan?" Yuuri laughed even harder as the blond started growling at him. "It's okay. Don't you like it? It's suppsed to be sour!"

Wolfram refused to talk to him for the rest of breakfast.


	4. Deities

I suck at story writing, this isn't new. However, I feel that I've reached entire new levels of sucking with this chapter. Despite the fact that I detest the idea of betas for my own stories (but thank the gods for them when it comes to others'), this has taken a dramatic and unplottly (uh, that's totally a word) turn. What the eff, you guys...? This is so bloody different than the summary/first chapter.

I'm sorry.

No I'm not.

Yes... I am.

...Continue.

Outside of his school, Yuuri looked up to the sky, cursing each and every deity that landed him here; here, in front of his own school, with a deranged demon soldier barking at people to stay the hell away from his fiancé.

Yuuri played it off, telling people that Wolfram was his retarded childhood friend who had moved away when they were younger, came back, and wouldn't stop following him since. He actually got punched for that one.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri slumped at the call. "Yuuri!" He was crossing his fingers, hoping Wolfram wouldn't find him, hiding as he was behind a tree. No such luck was to be had--this was becoming a ridiculous occurrence, lately. "Yuu--Aha!" A nimble hand grabbed him by the collar, pulling him out from behind the tree like he was a trophy catch. "I've found you, you stupid wimp! I've been looking for you for half an hour!"

Yuuri tensed waiting for the verbal and physical backlash he was about to endure.

"You--Do you even know how much this hurts? Not only do you not give enough of a shit about me to realise that you've left me alone in a foreign world, but you've endangered yourself as well!" Still gripping on to Yuuri's collar, Wolfram slammed him against another tree. "You stupid arse! This isn't a game!"

Yuuri was wincing against the pain of being thrown into a tree. "Ow, ow, ow--"

Wolfram pulled him forward and slammed him into the tree again, this time harder. "I hate you! I hate you!" Wolfram punctuated his words by shoving at Yuuri even more. It took Yuuri several seconds to realise that as the shoves lost their force, Wolfram began to sob. "I hate you…"

The black haired boy couldn't say anything. He was completely stunned by the emotional train wreck that was taking place before his eyes, because of him. Really, he should be used to Wolfram's antics by now, but this was different, like the time in the fountain not a day before.

Wolfram was so distraught that the only sounds he was making were heart wrenching chokes and sobs. He looked so bloody ridiculous, hiccupping with his hair plastered against his tear-drenched cheeks.

Yuuri felt like shit. Still clutched by the collar, Yuuri reached out to the blonde's face, brushing away the dripping gold strands from his cheeks. Wolfram's grip slowly loosened and eventually fell. Yuuri took this as a good sign, taking one step closer to the crying boy. He reached out again, this time with two hands, and cradled Wolfram's head in his hands, tucking the golden head into his shoulder, then wrapping his arms around the shaking form. "Wolfram," he whispered. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

Wolfram collapsed around Yuuri and snaked his arms around his thin waist.

Yuuri nuzzled his nose into Wolfram's saccharine hair. "I'm such a loser. Wolfram, I'm so sorry. Gods, am I sorry." The odd thing was, he really meant it, from the depths of his core. Yuuri had never felt so sorry in his entire life. Why he felt this way for something so small and petty as hiding behind a tree, he'd never know. Just like he'd never know why he tilted Wolfram's head back, and placed a long, gentle kiss against his forehead.

Wolfram froze, his eyes locked onto his fiancé's.

Yuuri, propelled still by whatever force caused him to kiss Wolfram, ran his hands down Wolfram's arms to his hands, and laced there fingers together. "I'll try harder, I promise," he vowed, surprising even himself at the words that seemed to spill from his mouth. "I won't hurt you again."

Wolfram stood gaping like a koi, mouth hanging open, and eyes wide and bright. Was he dreaming? Was Yuuri under a curse? Is Shin Makoku about to burst into flame? "Yuuri," He gasped, regaining some of his mental faculties. "What's wrong with you?"

Yuuri knitted his eyebrows together before chuckling. "I don't know, actually." He stopped laughing and sobered. "That doesn't change the fact that I meant everything I said. I really am sorry, Wolfram. I treat you like dirt, just because you call yourself my fiance." He looked away from said betrothed. "It wasn't even your fault that you are." Yuuri hesitantly turned back to Wolfram. "You are my best friend, Wolfram. I should at least treat you with common courtesy, as such." He released Wolfram's hands so that he could run his own through his hair. "Still, I should realise how lucky I am that I accidentally proposed to you. I could have slapped Gwendel--Or Aldebert! But it was you--Sweet, kind, caring Wolfram…" Yuuri paused, before continuing in a voice that was nothing short of a yell. "I'm so lucky that it was you! And yet, I treat you as if you were the last person I'd want--Gods, how could I--I'm so bloody stupid!"

Wolfram swallowed. Hard. He pinched his side. It hurt. So he wasn't dreaming… Maybe he was hallucinating? "Heika… It's not your fault. You didn't ask for it, and yet I act as if you did. It is completely crude of me. If anyone else talked to you the way I do, I'd order them killed. I drove you to it, Your Majesty. It is I who needs to apologise."

Yuuri looked up to see Wolfram kneeling at his feet. As he began to stand up, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram and buried his head in the blonde's neck, to Wolfram's shock. "Don't say that! Don't kneel to me, either!" To his utter embarrassment a few hours later, Yuuri began to sob. Kami, what the hell had come over him? "Don't talk to me like you're not my equal! You're my fiancé! I should bow before _you_!" His fingers, manifesting a mind of their own began to twine themselves into gilded strands. "I'm so sorry!"

Hallucinating…? No, he was probably dead. Honestly, things like this couldn't happen in Wolfram's mortal life. "Yuuri," He said, interrupting the other boy's self-flagellation. "Just--Just stop. I forgive you… A million times over. Just stop this nonsense. I love you the way you are, stupid. Even if you do hurt me every once in a while, it doesn't matter. I still love you."

Yuuri froze, his tears forgotten. Wolfram _loved_ him? Oh, _Gods_… He--But--And the--What? Yuuri was conflicted. He couldn't feel anything but confusion. How could Wolfram love him… Why? "You… love me?"

Wolfram blushed and laughed nervously. "Um, did I say that?"

"Yes, you did. Twice."

Wolfram growled. Stupid Yuuri! "Argh! You stupid twat! Yes, I love you. A lot. Shut up about it! I mean, if I said it--twice--then I obviously mean it! Don't ask stupid questions!"

Wolfram thought he was about to explode when he heard the hysterical laughs that were unmistakably Yuuri's.

"Shut up!"

Yuuri continued to laugh for several more seconds. "Oi… Want to know something weird?"

Wolfram crossed his arms. "I have a feeling you'll enlighten me whether or not I assent, so do go ahead. "

Yuuri beamed. "I think I might love you too." At Wolfram's blushing stammer, Yuuri began laughing again. "Don't run off with your head. I said might!"

"Oh, gee, thanks, you stupid king."

Yuuri continued to laugh until Wolfram shouted, "You're the one who kissed me!"

Yuuri was pretty sure he had never blushed so much or been so embarrassed before in his life.

Wolfram laughed, and hugged him. "I rather liked it, you know! Maybe I should cry more often!"

Yuuri sputtered. "Wha--Wolfram!"

"What? I'm not allowed to enjoy a kiss from the man I love?" Wolfram smiled, feeling as though he were floating on air.

Yuuri sputtered again.

"Oh, calm down." Wolfram shook his head. "How you can go from completely romantic to completely ridiculous in all of a few seconds is beyond me…" The blonde winced as a finger forcefully jabbed his ribs. "Ouch!"

"Hah!" Yuuri shouted. "Did I hurt you?" Yuuri mocked. "I bet you'd love for me to kiss it and make it bett--Oh!" Yuuri was cut short by Wolfram's soft lips crashing against his mouth. Oh, but it felt so good… Wait, what? He shoved at the smiling blonde who appeared to be melting. Yuuri mumbled under his breath about stupid blonde gits with no control.

Wolfram, grinning, paid him no mind and dragged the Maou by interlaced hands out from the trees. Lunch was almost over--Yuuri had wasted thirty minutes hiding, after all.

About three feet from the trees, on impulse Yuuri grabbed Wolfram from behind, and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "Oi, Wolfram… Will you be my boyfriend?"

Wolfram promptly choked. By some odd twist of the universe (well, this universe anyway), Wolfram had achieved the impossible--He swallowed and choked on his own tongue.

Yuuri laughed and squeezed the boy tighter. "I thought it might be nice to actually date my fiancé before I'm stuck with him permanently." Ignoring an attempted stab to the ribs from a pointy elbow, Yuuri continued. "Let's skive off the rest of school. I'm tired." Yuuri let go and began to walk away, but stopped. "Oh… You haven't answered my question."

"Stupid, stupid, st--Yes, of course I will, wimp!" Yuuri smiled and continued walking. Wolfram had to run to catch up with him. "Wait!" He yelled. "We're really going to skip?"

"Yep!" Yuuri squeaked excitedly. "We're going to--" Just then, raindrops began to fall, and the world began to swirl.

"Oh, no you don't!" Wolfram yelled, grabbing on to him. And with that, they swirled away.


	5. Surprises

**A/N**: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I suck, my stories suck, and where the hell did my normal, sane, canon characters go? Yuuri would never admit to being gay! Especially in front of Conrado!

Oh, shit, did I just give my own plot line away? I SUCK!

Lots of grammar/spelling errors guaranteed to make you cringe!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, don't sue. Don't like gay content, what the hell are you doing on chapter five? Go away!

Yuuri stalked down one of the many corridors in Covenant Castle. He was confused and slightly pissed off. Also, a sick and twisted part of him was actually somewhat happy. Which pissed him off even more. Really, it was a vicious cycle.

The current state of affairs in his personal life was what was causing him such distress. Somehow, against all odds, Wolfram ended up going with him to Earth and became Yuuri's boyfriend. Though Yuuri would like to claim ignorance as to how this happened, he was loathe to admit that it was he who asked the young prince to have a relationship with him.

Really, though, what the hell? Yuuri was not gay. Yuuri was most certainly not gay for Wolfram. Yuuri most certainly did not kiss Wolfram either! Except he _did_! Oh, it was absolutely disgruntling.

How in his right mind did he think it was a good idea to ask Wolfram to be his boyfriend? How?!

Yuuri's arm shot outward to punch a portrait that hung on the wall. It was only until he turned to see who exactly he punched that he realized what had possessed him.

_Shinoubu_.

It took Yuuri a few hours to realise that there was no digging himself out of this one. There was no negotiating or peace talks with this one. If he even so much as explained what happened to Wolfram, he was sure he'd be missing a limb or two.

It took another three hours for him to realise that maybe this was a good thing. As much as he didn't want to think it, it felt… right with Wolfram. He was his fiancé after all, so really, maybe Shinoubu was only trying to help when he gave Yuuri a slight… _impetus_ to ask Wolfram out.

Oh _Kobo_, was Shino manipulating him again? Yuuri punched the nearest portrait of the King for good measure.

"Yuuri!" A voice called out.

"Yes?" Yuuri replied distractedly, signing papers he didn't understand. "Oomph!"

Yuuri started as a lithe form plopped itself on his lap and affixed its lips to his.

"Wol--Wolfram! What are you doing?!" Yuuri shrieked.

"I missed you," Wolfram complained. "I haven't seen you since last night! One would think my boyfriend would actually wake me up for breakfast!"

Yuuri sighed. He didn't wake up Wolfram because he didn't want to face him that early in the morning. He wasn't going to tell him that, though. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"Well, I don't care, you stupid wimp! I was late for training, you know!" Wolfram Harrumphed.

For an instant, Yuuri was momentarily distracted by a mental image of a hot, sweaty Wolfram. Apparently he visibly blanched at the realisation.

"Yuu-chan… Are you okay?" Delicate hands reached out to cradle the Maou's face.

Yuuri closed his eyes at the touch. Oh, who was he kidding? Wolfram felt good, fuck it all. "Nothing, Wolf," Yuuri leaned his head on the blonde's chest, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry I made you late."

Wolfram stiffened at the apology. "It's okay, really."

Yuuri sighed in delight as thin fingers combed through his hair.

"Anyways, it's time for dinner! Roast!"

The king laughed nervously. Roast in this world meant cooked mythical creature in his world. Not to put down the food, it was great… Really. Just… Surprising sometimes.

Wolfram jumped up and held his hand out for his boyfriend, who gladly took it, and surprisingly didn't let go until they were seated at the long banquet table.

A conspicuous silence fell across the dining room, which was almost at full capacity with Yuuri's friends and Wolfram's family.

Wolfram coughed.

Cherri-sama giggled.

Gunter looked about halfway to the afterlife, as did Conrad.

Gwendal just looked normal, which was slightly irritating to Yuuri. Stupid man only got perturbed when someone made a comment about his "hobby."

Biting the bullet, Yuuri cleared his throat. "What?"

Of course it had to be Conrad that spoke first. "Heika, I couldn't help but notice that you and Sir Bielfeld walked in holding hands."

"My name is Yuuri, and Wolfram is your brother, treat him as such and call him by his first name." Yuuri took a sip of water from his goblet. He felt really powerful suddenly, which was really ridiculous considering he was about to discuss his love life at the dinner table. "I was holding Wolfram's hand because I wanted to. I don't understand."

Conrad blushed. It was pretty weird to see a grown man blush. "Yes, of course, your ma--Yuuri."

Yuuri beamed at Conrad. It felt good to have him give in and actually call him by his first name. "Actually, Wolfram and I are together, now." Yuuri scoffed at Gunter, who just passed out. "I proposed to him, shouldn't I treat him with the respect that entitles?"

Well, that was it. He bit the bullet, faced it head on. The least he could do was attempt to enjoy himself, right?

Wolfram was caring, loyal, loving; He was beautiful and breathtaking.

Any man would fall for Wolfram., regardless of his sexuality. Really, Yuuri was completely normal. Completely!

Yuuri continued to smile all through dinner, through Annisina explaining her newest invention-kun, and Conrad telling Gwendal about the latest progress in the Human countries, all the way through to desert. He even grinned all the way down the hallway to his room, giggling Wolfram in toe.

Despite the fact that Yuuri's moods and actions were all over the place the last few days and that he was displaying early symptoms of schizophrenia, he felt really good for the first time since… Well, since he was flushed down the toilet that faithful day.

Wolfram walked through the door, clad in his signature lacy, pink nightgown. Yuuri couldn't decide if he loved it or hated it. On the one hand, Wolfram did look ridiculously cute and girly, but on the other hand, the fact that he looked cute and girly in it made Yuuri hate it. It was a conundrum.

"Yuuri." Wolfram called softly.

"Hm?"

Yuuri was thrown off a little bit when Wolfram looked down at his feet, trying and failing to hide a deep blush. "Th--thank you."

Again, Yuuri was thrown. "For what?"

When Wolfram looked up, his eyes were glassy with tears. "For tonight… For saying that we were together in front of everyone. It--it means a lot to me."

Yuuri knew Wolfram, and knew that it was hard for the spoilt Prince to thank people and mean it. He walked over to the blonde who had tears freely streaming down his cheeks, now, and gathered him in his arms. Yuuri sighed heavily. "Wolfram… The fact that you just thanked me for simply telling the truth means that I've treated you horribly." He wiped away stray tears from Wolfram's bright green eyes. "I know I've apologized already, but I'm so sorry…"

Wolfram smiled. "It's not your fault you grew up in a stupid world."

Yuuri dropped his arms from around Wolfram, and pouted. "Oi!"

Tears forgotten, Wolfram laughed. "You're such a wimp! Stop pouting."

"You're like an old woman, brat! Stop chastising me!"

Wolfram punched Yuuri in the shoulder. "Did you just compare me to an old woman?"

"Yes. Apparently you're just as deaf as one, too!" Yuuri started laughing.

"I resent that, you know!" Wolfram crossed his arms and harrumphed (he was really, really good at harrumphing.) "You're a sucky fiancé!"

Yuuri gasped in mock outrage. "How _dare_ you say that! I'll have you know I am a fantastic fiancé."

Wolfram scoffed. "Prove it."

Yuuri's smile dropped, and he turned serious. Wolfram would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit frightened of what Yuuri was about to do. That is until what Yuuri did next.

As Yuuri lowered his lips gently to Wolfram's, it was like the world slowed… and when Wolfram's eyes slid closed, and his hands tangled in Yuuri's royal black hair, it was like the world stopped entirely, and it was only the two of them, alone. No hectic lives, no country to rule, no grades to upkeep in the other world, no armies to be trained, no enemies… Just the two of them.

And it felt so bloody good.


	6. Both

A/N: It has come to my attention that my horizontal rules are not showing up. Sorry about that. I think it's pretty easy to figure out where my commentary stopped and the story began, so it shouldn't have caused too many problems.

Again, I reiterate the fact that this story is not planned, proofread, or beta'd. Really, I can't even read it, I suck that much. That being said… Er, enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own, you do not sue. If you haven't figured out by chapter six that this story contains BLATANT homosexual under(over, mostly)tones, then I regret to inform you that you need your head checked, because this is a sign that you are indeed far to dim-witted to even breathe. Quite problematic, really.

--(improv HR!)--

It was becoming a vicious, predictable cycle. Yuuri would wake up wondering what the hell he was thinking asking Wolfram to be his boyfriend and kick the covers off in frustration, only to display a crumpled Wolfram, body wracked in shivers. It was at this moment every morning, he would realise exactly why he did and he was still with the boy.

From the day that Wolfram chastised him for not waking him up in time for breakfast, Yuuri made sure that the blonde made it to breakfast on time. After they ate breakfast together in relative silence (as neither of them would be fully awake yet), Yuuri would head off to his office to sign papers and do other Maou related tasks while Wolfram headed out to the grounds to train his troops.

Lunch would be eaten separately, of course. Wolfram was required to see to the nourishment of his troops, and Gunter saw to it that Yuuri studied through his lunch break before going back to his work.

The rest of the day would consist of Yuuri being buried in paperwork and circling thoughts. Though he hated the fact that it was true, all he really thought about these days besides work was Wolfram. Wolfram and _him_, _together_. He would think about what Wolfram actually saw in him (it wasn't his royalty--Wolfram was a prince, after all, and it most certainly wasn't his looks), why he couldn't see anything in Wolfram before now, the fact that it was a little bit coincidental that Wolfram talked about his mother at that fateful dinner, and that Yuuri slapped him specifically on the left cheek, _and _picked up his knife. He would think about what the people back on his earth would think, what his father and Shori would think--He would even think about the fact that he may die without ever dating a girl (he did find himself in life-threatening situations quite regularly--one of his quirks, apparently, his knack for imminent death).

Then he would think about kissing Wolfram, and holding his hand, and the smell of his hair, and the feel of his skin. Thoughts like this would cause his eyes to close of their own volition, and to this day he didn't understand the mechanics behind that.

After he was finally released from work, Yuuri would spend time with Wolfram out in the gardens, sometimes practicing duelling, sometimes just talking. Depending on their current state, they would either leave early enough to go take a bath and still get to dinner on time, or they would walk back to the castle at a slow, leisurely pace.

Then dinner would come, and bed, and sleep, and finally, the cycle would start all over again, exactly the same way straight through to the end.

It was starting to become frustrating. Yuuri hated being predictable.

An excited blonde busted through the doors to Yuuri's office.

Holding up his hand as the smiling blonde started too open his mouth, Yuuri stopped him. "Not now, Wolfram. I'm busy." The people of the lower south village were requesting impossible demands, like underground tunnels that connected them to the Central Market, and expansions of their land so that they could have more to landscape. Yuuri tried to be a reasonable, adaptable person, but underground tunnels and landscaping were just a little too out there even for him.

"But--" Wolfram chirped.

"Please!" Yuuri raised his voice, throwing papers down. "Not now!"

Yuuri had already turned back to his papers, missing the dejected look on Wolfram's face as he left the room.

Even if Yuuri had seen it, he doubted would have realised what that expression meant. He was so swamped in paperwork, he couldn't tell what his own facial expressions were. Where was Gwendal when you needed him?

Probably off making plushies, Yuuri thought. The man was unstable.

Three hours later, Wolfram didn't meet Yuuri in his office like he usually did. It had become a welcome sight seeing Wolfram come in a five. Not only did it signal the end of his work day, but it also meant time with Wolfram. Oddly, Yuuri was becoming addicted the boy's personality--when he wasn't throwing fits, punches, or demands, that is.

Wolfram was much smarter than Yuuri (and not just in things relative to Shin Makoku, or the world that contained it) and the Maou found that he immensely enjoyed listening to him talk. Yuuri discovered that Wolfram had a deep liking for books, and he found it surprising. Wolfram usually didn't seem like the intellectual type.

Yuuri was also loathe to admit that Wolfram's painting skills were becoming much better. That still didn't change the fact that the small of those paints made him want to puke up his soul.

Finally giving up on waiting for the soldier to retrieve him, Yuuri went to the gardens, hoping to find him already there. He was slowly becoming irritated when he realised that Wolfram wasn't there, or in their room, either. The stupid prat! He could have at _least _told him he would be busy and couldn't make it for their usual meeting.

When Yuuri entered the dining room at dinner, he had to restrain himself from yelling at Wolfram, or worse, cursing at him. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the notion that freaking out would reveal just how worried he was over what was really nothing.

Seated in his usual place next to Wolfram, he leaned down to the blonde's ear. "Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere."

Wolfram looked at Yuuri as though he only just realised he was being spoken to. "What?"

"Where were you this evening? You never showed up at my office, and you weren't in the garden or our room, either." Yuuri explained.

"Oh," Wolfram responded, looking puzzled. "I thought you'd still be busy. You did seem awfully… stressed earlier today."

Yuuri vaguely recalled shrugging Wolfram off earlier that day. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you earlier. It's just people are asking for stupid things, lately. I think I've spoilt our people." Yuuri gave a soft smile. "Besides, you relax me… When you're not being an utter brat, that it." He laughed out at the snarl thrown in his direction. "Anyway, were you going to tell me something earlier?"

Wolfram nodded, eyes bright. "I've secured us a holiday!"

"A holiday? Why?"

The grin that had spread across Wolfram's lips fell slightly. "Well… Why not? I just thought… Well, I thought you'd like to maybe get out of the castle for peaceful reasons, for once… With me…" He trailed off.

"We can do that?" Yuuri asked. "I mean, you always yell at me about responsibilities and duties. Do you really think a holiday is wise?"

Wolfram harrumphed. "Bit your tongue! It's rude to throw one's words back at him, you know." Wolfram stabbed at a brightly coloured lump on his place, and shoved it in his mouth. "I just thought you'd want to have a bit of a break, for once, but I guess not." He continued after chewing.

Yuuri through his hands up. "No, no! I want to, really, I just didn't think you'd want me to… want… to," Yuuri scoffed inwardly at his elementary phrasing. Want to want to?

"Don't end statements with infinitives, Heika, it's improper," Gunter said from across the table. Yuuri ignored him, par for the course.

"Am I really that bad?" Wolfram asked genuinely.

"No!" Yuuri exclaimed. "It's nice to have you nag me, even if you do annoy the hell out of me when doing it." He laughed at the pointed look he was getting. "I mean it shows that you care about me."

"It's about time you realised it, wimp! But that set aside, I want to go on holiday with you, dammit!"

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the outburst. Gwendal told him to mind his words and actions at the dinner table. Conrad was about to say something as well, but stopped abruptly as wolfram threw a pointing finger in his direction, like it was a sword.

Yuuri wondered where he'd gone wrong in life. He decided it was probably when he plunged himself into toilet and subsequently into another universe. "Where do you suggest we go?" He finally asked.

Wolfram got a smile on his face that only meant he was planning something evil.

Yuuri gulped.

"When we were on your Earth, I accidentally happened across a history book in one of your classrooms. Mysteriously, it made the trip back with me." Wolfram polished his nails, attempting to perfect an air of innocuousness that Yuuri wouldn't buy for a minute. "I found an interesting section about Germany. The pictures of it are lovely. Reminds me of Shin Makoku, almost."

Yuuri wondered what era the picture was from.

"I thought it might be nice for us to go on Holiday in your world. Not only would it be safer for the two of us to go out alone, but it would also be a chance for me to understand my fiancé's home better."

Yuuri thought it might actually be fun to take Wolfram out into his world. Oh! The many expressions of horror that would float across Wolfram's face! Alright, perhaps that was mean. "That actually sounds fun, Wolf. When do you propose we will be able to leave?"

Wolfram got that grin again, which made him nervous all over again. "Actually, I already packed my things and requested transport to your parent's castle to retrieve your things."

Yuuri snorted again at his house being called a castle.

"What?" Wolfram questioned.

"Nothing, nothing." He lied.

"Anyways, we can leave tomorrow, if you want. If you already have something planned, we could wait a few more days."

A few more days… Yuuri thought about it, and decided the sooner he could get away from work, the better. "No, tomorrow is fine." He was even getting a little excited. He'd never left Japan before (well, he had, but he was entirely too young when he was in America to remember any of it)-- Just earth.

"Great!" Wolfram exclaimed. "Oh, and we'll be taking your earth's style of transportation. Shori called it… Called it an… Errrrr-ohh-pleeene."

Yuuri snorted so hard it hurt. "Airplane, Wolfram."

Wolfram nodded. "Right. Airplay-nn."

A thought occurred to Yuuri. "Wolfram, do you even know what an airplane is?" When Wolfram shook his head, Yuuri started to worry. Airplanes were scary even to him. How was Wolfram going to take a giant twenty-ton clump of metal flying in the air by way of fire and combustible gas? He'd leave that part out, he decided. Sighing, he just told Wolfram, "I don't think you're going to like it, but I guess the experience, at least, will be novel."

Wolfram gave him a puzzled look.

Yuuri attempted give him a concern-free smile.

After dessert, they both headed down to bed. Once inside their room, Yuuri walked over to where Wolfram was undressing, and hugged him from behind. "Mm, how do you manage to always smell so good," Yuuri wondered out loud.

Wolfram stiffened slightly. He stiffened every time Yuuri approached him, as if trying not to scare the Maou off by being too receiving.

Yuuri kissed the boy's cheek lazily, worn out from a long day of paper-pushing. "Hm, you even taste good." Yuuri punctuated his words by nibbling on Wolfram's ear.

Wolfram gasped. Yuuri had never been this overtly sexual before. It was work enough trying to get a peck from him.

Yuuri gripped him harder, his breath hot an heavy on Wolfram's neck. "You're so good, Wolfram," he whispered.

Wolfram squeezed his eyes shut, revelling in Yuuri's words.

Yuuri's grip loosened; He trailed more lazy kisses down his right cheek to his neck, slowly pulling away.

Wolfram's back felt cold without Yuuri's body heat surrounding him. He felt almost lonely when Yuuri finally pulled away completely.

When he was changed into his nightgown and Yuuri was too, they both climbed into bed. Wolfram's head was swirling, happily replaying Yuuri's actions just a few minutes earlier.

His entire being began to swirl when he felt a body heavier than his own climb on top of him.

Yuuri lowered his lips to Wolfram's, slowly, delicately. "I miss you," he said. "I don't know why. I've been with you for the past few hours, but I still feel like I need more of you."

Wolfram couldn't speak, which he decided was a good thing, as he might say something completely stupid if he could.

"I think I'm becoming addicted to you," Yuuri said, barely above a whisper.

Wolfram tried not to point out that earlier in the day, Yuuri was doing everything to get Wolfram out of his office. In fact, when Yuuri kissed him again, a tongue lapping out to like his lips, wolfram realised he didn't even care that Yuuri was contradicting himself. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck, fingers latching onto black strands, pulling the king closer. "Mm, Yuuri," Oh, how fantastically eloquent…

Yuuri almost swallowed his own tongue when he began to feel something hard poking into his stomach. However, unlike the first time he had felt that same sensation, this time it elicited something inside of him that felt like Nirvana. He hissed in a breath when Wolfram's back arched and his erection pressed harder into Yuuri.

He thought the world was going to implode (in a very good way, if it was possible for a good implosion) when Yuuri felt subtle, shifting movements against his stomach, and small whimpers spilled from Wolfram's throat. A jolt of what almost felt like pain shot through his chest and made its way to his groin.

"Yuuri," Wolfram cried, "More--please!" The subtle shift of his hips were graduating into very noticeable thrusts against Yuuri.

Yuuri thought he was going to cry. Or scream. Or die. Oh, how he wanted to rip off Wolfram's nightgown and devour him like a delicious piece of candy, but he didn't want to hurt him, or do anything Wolfram didn't want. The rational part of his brain was slowly being beaten down by the conscious, "in-the-moment" part of his brain. For gods' sake, Wolfram was bucking, and pleading, and wanting more, more, more! "Are--are you sure--I don't--"

"More!" Wolfram commanded. "I want more, I want you, please, I need it!"

Yuuri's eyes squeezed shut as a delightful shiver stung his body. Wolfram wanted _more_, wanted _him_!

They locked gazes as Yuuri's rough hands dragged pink silk up Wolfram's body, only breaking when the fabric was pulled over the boy's blonde head, covering his eyes.

Yuuri wasn't going to lie, he wasn't even going to pretend. He had no idea what he was doing! He was a virgin! At least when it came to girls, he could follow the basic principle of "the peg goes into the hole," but this was so different! Not that Yuuri was sheltered, or anything. He knew there was still a "peg" and a "hole" involved, but that--this was not… he didn't want that right now at all. All he wanted to do was look at Wolfram, touch him, _feel_ him, make him come. He wanted to see Wolfram wracked with pleasure.

Yuuri gave up on _trying_ and just started _ doing_.

Yuuri realised this was a very good idea, indeed.

He slowly ran his fingernails up Wolfram's side, producing beautiful gooseflesh across his entire body. Oh, _fuck_. Yuuri ripped his shirt and trousers off, leaving his pants on, since Wolfram's were still on as well (though sporting a conspicuous wet spot). It only seemed fair. Frustrating as hell, but fair. Slow. He'd always heard things needed to be taken _slowly_.

Leaning down, Yuuri kissed Wolfram. Really _kissed _him; Wolfram reciprocated by plunging his tongue in and out of Yuuri's mouth in a lewd manner that went straight to Yuuri's cock.

Deciding it was all or nothing, Yuuri trailed his hands lightly down Wolfram's torso, coming to the waistband of his pants, pausing momentarily to tickle the delicate flesh there, before dipping under the band of elastic.

Yuuri never would have thought the feel and weight of another boy's cock in his hand would feel so perfect, so good, so right.

He stroked Wolfram the way he stroked himself, rubbing and pulling up and down the shaft, with a sharp twist when his fingers came to the head. The feel of Wolfram's pre-come coating his hands made him moan. Who would have thought this would feel so dirty, so lewd, so bloody good?

Wolfram moaned in time with each and every stroke of Yuuri's calloused hand. Desperately he tried to communicate to Yuuri exactly what he wanted--no needed--by tugging harshly on the waistband of Yuuri's pants. Eventually the king realised what he wanted, and paused in his pleasuring ministrations to not only rid himself of pants, but Wolfram as well.

Slowly, almost tentatively, Yuuri lowered his groin to Wolfram's. When they touched, Yuuri's head shot back, his back arched, and his hips thrust against the smaller boy. His eyes, which had closed with the force of intense pleasure, opened to look at Wolfram's face, golden strands plastered against his face, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure, and eyes pleading, wanting, all for Yuuri.

Yuuri kissed him again, gently, completely out of synch with the vicious thrusting both of their hips were doing. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

It was almost like a symphony; Together, in perfect harmony, their bodies moved in most beautiful motions and their throats formed most euphonic sounds.

Yuuri wanted this to last forever; He wanted to die doing this.

Wolfram's moans were becoming faster, and louder, and Yuuri had never heard anything sexier or more delicious in his entire life.

"Yuuri--I--c--"

Wolfram's gripping, screaming, beautiful orgasm set Yuuri rocketing into his own.

As they were both coming down from their high, Yuuri kissed Wolfram. "I love you," he whispered.

Wolfram through his arms around Yuuri's neck, and gripped, practically strangling him. "I love you too, you stupid wimp."

--(improv HR!)--

A/N: Er, sorry, that got a little long and… sexy. Mordred, I suck at sex scenes. Kill me, please.

…Oh, and this was way too long for me to give a crap about even attempting to proof-read, so this chapter was probably worse than usual. Oops.


	7. Compromises

**A/N:** Hey, guys, sorry for the delay. This chapter isn't very exciting… Sorrz_. _

Uh, upon reading _Both _, I realised I had like, ten-million typos. Oops.

Also, I've gotten a lot of reviews and emails offering beta-reading--I really appreciate the offers, really I do, it means so much, but here's the thing: As an author, even as a not-so-good one, I feel like I'm giving away a certain art of my individual autonomy and creative license. I know it's not really true, but I feel that way.

So I'm terribly sorry about all the typos. I know how annoying they are, trust me, I hate to read stories with typos… But, still… I'm pretty stubborn.

On a less serious note, thanks for all the reviews, guys! Mordred, 28 reviews? You guys are awesome.

**EDIT:** Woh. Have you that are authors checked out that new Reader Traffic thingy? THAT IS SO COOL. I have readers from Malaysia, Canada, Austria, Germany, Sweden, Hungary, Indonesia, Bolivia, Venezuela... And like, ten other countries. YOU GUYS. THAT IS SO AWESOME. It makes me totally psyched that I have readers all over the world. Thanks for reading my little story!

**--(IMPROV HR!)--**

Wolfram woke up with his hands fisted in Yuuri's shirt, who was sprawled across the bed snoring in a most undignified manner. Wolfram released Yuuri's shirt in favour of burying his head in the boy's neck, and wrapping his arms around him. Deciding it was all too good to wake up and start the day, Wolfram slowly drifted back to sleep.

When Wolfram surfaced for the second time, he noticed the sun wasn't as piercing as it usually was. Instead of some apocalyptic sign of doom, he realised that the sun was just farther west and that it was late into the morning, he guessed about eleven. In the middle of chastising himself about waking up late, Wolfram realised with a start that they had missed their scheduled departure to the other world.

Furious, Wolfram jumped on top of his Maou's body and started punching him, growling. "You stupid, lazy wimp!"

Yuuri was slowly becoming aware of reality, enough so to realise that currently, reality was the last place he wanted to be, not that he knew why. All he knew was that an ominous Wolfram-tirade was going off in reality, using his "sleeping" body as a punching bag, and he wanted nothing to do with it.

Of course the fates utterly detested him for merely existing, so eluding anything was the last thing he would be allowed to do.

"Yuuri! I know you're awake! I can tell by your breathing! Open you're damn eyes, wimp!"

Yuuri refused to open his eyes, something about ignoring things and having them disappear.

Obviously, that was all hearsay. "Stupid Maou! We missed our transport because you can never bloody well wake up on time!"

Yuuri's eyes ripped open. "We missed it?"

Wolfram's green eyes were becoming alarmingly glassy, which was never a sign of good things to come, especially when said shining eyes were caused by Yuuri himself.

"It was scheduled for eight, Yuuri! It's almost twelve!"

Yuuri attempted to suppress a distinct cringe when the sound of sniffling interrupted the blonde's words.

"We missed it!" Wolfram balled his fists in Yuuri's shirt. "You don't know how hard I had to work to get that transport! You know what a stolid old bat Ulrike is!"

Yuuri's face muscles literally hurt from attempting to hide his smirk at the Ulrike comment. The only thing that made him succeed was the fact that he actually felt horrible for wanting to smirk in the first place… Honestly, Ulrike was probably the nicest person in the kingdom, and here he was (not) smirking at her expense.

All thoughts about Ulrike vanished when Yuuri noticed that his Wolfram had actually started crying. It was weird, but he almost wanted to cry himself. It was an awful sight, Wolfram in tears.

Yuuri raised his right hand to brush away the tears on Wolfram's face. "It's okay, Wolf. We can go somewhere in this world. No worries, really. Like you said, Germany is practically the same as Shin Makoku." Yuuri stroked Wolfram's cheek with his thumb, his hand resting on Wolfram's neck. "Why settle for an imitation when you can have the real thing, eh?" Yuuri attempted a laugh.

Wolfram continued to look miserable.

Sighing, Yuuri dropped his hand from Wolfram's neck so that he could push himself into a sitting position. Once he was sitting, he raised his knees up to brace against Wolfram's back, who was still on top of him. "Wolfram, I'm sorry. I know you worked hard." Yuuri tangled one hand in the boy's blonde locks, and the other rubbed soothing patterns along Wolfram's left thigh. "That's really the best part of it all, actually--The fact that you went through so much just to get me a holiday--that means the most to me, Wolfram. I don't even care if we don't go anywhere at all, just knowing that you care enough for me… It's enough. Just having you near me is enough."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram fell forward, embracing Yuuri in a bear hug.

Yuuri wasn't going to lie to himself. Having Wolfram this close to him, this connected to him… It was intoxicating. Just embracing him like this was almost as good as the night before.

Oh, god, the night before! He lost his virginity…! To a _boy_!

Yuuri was slowly nearing the verge of hysteria when his mind decided to make a cameo back to the present, to the boy in his arms, and he realised he didn't care. He lost his virginity to _his_ Wolfram, and it was _amazing_. It wasn't awkward, or fumbling, or anything negative. It was… It was just… Indescribably _good_.

Yuuri rubbed his hands across Wolfram's back. "I'm sorry I ruined it…I really am."

Wolfram leaned up slightly to say something, but before he could, Yuuri kissed him.

Honestly, Yuuri didn't understand. He was sure (pretty overly aware and nervous about it, actually) that he had morning breath. Wolfram's breath, on the other hand… It smelled like sugar. If sugar had a smell, it would be Wolfram's breath.

Metaphors were popping into Yuuri's head left and right about _eating_ Wolfram for breakfast, only to have another sick metaphor pop into his mind about how _he'd already had Wolfram for dessert last night_. Oh, the horror…

During breakfast, Wolfram and Yuuri decided what they were going to do during their one allotted week off. They decided on camping, but the location was still undecided. By lunch, though, they settled on the a part of uninhabited Shin Makoku territory. Gwendal had suggested it, actually. Gwendal was the one who was assigned to map out the area when it was acquired. From what he said, no one besides himself and his squad had even entered the territory before. They were sure to be safe there, and it was relatively close to the castle, should anything unexpected arise. This fact suited Gwendal just fine, but Gunter was murmuring something about how "Heika is too delicate and fragile to be out in the wilderness for two weeks!" to which Yuuri snorted, and Conrad was going on about accompanying the two just for the sake of safety, to which Yuuri, who usually favoured anything Conrad said, told him in short order to come off of it, that he had Wolfram, one of the most capable warriors in the whole kingdom.

It was like a giant, dysfunctional family.

Though Wolfram was slightly more calm than he was earlier that morning, he was still rather cross that he wouldn't even get to use his Earth clothes that he'd spent several hours packing. He was also rather irritated that he had to unpack said packing and repack all over again. He wouldn't be needing his dress clothes for a camping trip, after all.

He also found it very aggravating that it took Yuuri about ten minutes to be packed and ready, while Wolfram was busy fretting over how many pair of underwear to pack, and weather or not he should bring his uniform.

It was also bothering that Wolfram was Yuuri's personal joke. "Wolf! We're going camping! It doesn't matter what you wear."

"Yes it does, Yuuri!" Wolfram protested. "I am of dignified royal blood, and must appear as such!"

Yuuri frowned and scoffed. "You'll be in the bloody woods, I hardly think it matters." He snatched up Wolframs travel pack and rummaged through it. "What is all this stuff, anyway? Didn't you say something about buying Earth clothes? Maybe you should try some of those. They're comfortable, and it won't matter if you get them dirty."

Wolfram's face lit up. "That's the perfect excuse to wear my Earth clothes!"

Yuuri grimaced.

Yuuri was never into clothes. His mom usually bought all of his clothes, and as long as they didn't have any pink ruffles on them, he pretty much didn't care.

He didn't care until he saw Wolfram in a form-fitting ensemble.

Wolfram was wearing a tight pair of jeans that he didn't think were tight and explained that they fit like his uniform, which really didn't help his case. Accompanying the jeans was a plain white t-shirt and a light parka with fur trimmings on the hood. With all that, he wore his normal, knee-high uniform boots.

And Wolfram had the _audacity_ to think the outfit did nothing for him. Was he blind, or just flattering Yuuri by ignoring his blushing and stammering?

"Did you pack a coat, Yuu? You'll freeze at night if you don't have one." Wolfram had this weird part of him that was extremely motherly, which admittedly frightened Yuuri, as his mother was motherly enough.

"Uh, yeah, I packed a jacket."

Wolfram walked over to Yuuri and absently smoothed down Yuuri's clothes as he spoke. "What about underwear? We'll be gone for thirteen days without anyone to wash our clothes."

Yuuri grimaced and grabbed Wolfram's wrists to make him stop fiddling with his clothes. "Wolfram. I love you, but seriously, can you lay off a bit? I can take care of myself."

Wolfram frowned. "I just… I just want to take care of you… make sure you're alright…"

"I know, and I appreciate it." Yuuri ran his hand through Wolfram's silky hair (honestly, he was becoming fixated with the damn stuff) and kissed him on the forehead. "But seriously. It's annoying."

Yuuri gasped as a not- so-playful punch connected with his gut.

**--(IMPROV HR)--**

Sorrz for how short this chapter is. I'm actually not feeling too well lately. I went to the E.R. because I was experiencing stroke-like symptoms, but they couldn't figure anything out. Needless to say, I'm pretty under the weather…

I understand if you hate me for my boring, short instalment. I sorta hate myself for it, too.


	8. Sweet, Sweet Coronaries

**A/n: **Hopefully this has less typos in it as I re-read it, but as the post note says, I'm really tired, so I probably missed--SAY ANYTHING! _Wow I Can Get Sexual, Too _is a _great_ song… Oh, sorry… It's… My iPod… Anyways…

HOLY CRAPS, guys. I've had a total of 284 readers, with a total of 886 hits since the beginning of the month. Chokes up. Oh! You guys are the best!

EDIT/ Well, not to throw daggers or anything, but the encoding system here SUCKS. If any of you read the original chapter 8, you'd notice all my spacings were gone. How annoying. Also, apparently my asterisks won't display. I'll attempt to fix that.

Meg is not happy, right now.

**--(IMPROV HR!)--**

Wolfram stood in the stables, stroking the long face of a dapple-grey colt. "Which horse do you want to take?"

Yuuri did not like the stables. They smelled, and they had giant animals in them. Not to mention, they were horribly dusty and did weird things to his nasal passages. "I don't know, which one are you taking?" He made himself appear nonchalant by picking invisible lint off his jacket. Yuuri didn't want to let on just how horrified he was.

"Which ever one you pick." Wolfram kissed the tip of the colt's nose.

Yuuri cringed. "…Huh?"

"What?"

"We're only taking one horse?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Obviously. There are no stables in the woods."

Yuuri had the good grace to look sheepish. "Oh, right." Wolfram walked over to Yuuri and hugged him, sighing contentedly into Yuuri's chest, much to his dismay. He just wanted to get the hell out of there. Scanning the giant beasts quickly, he chose one that was speckled and grey like the one Wolfram had been petting. "Uh, how about that grey one over there?"

Wolfram turned to the horse Yuuri mentioned. When he saw which one, he grinned. "All right."

"Why are you grinning at me like that?"

"You picked that one because it looks like the colt I like."

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows. "And?"

"Nothing. It's just nice that you picked it because of the colt." Wolfram said. "Makes me feel all warm inside." He added, as he grinned up at Yuuri, and hugged him again.

"Oh." Honestly, Yuuri didn't think it was that big of a deal especially since he picked it so that he could get the hell out of there, but decided to concede anyway. "Well, uh, that's good."

Wolfram's grin fell. "You're not very romantic when it comes to your eloquence, you know."

Yuuri laughed. "I didn't realise I was romantic when it came to anything."

"You are," Wolfram's grin came back. "Last night, for example."

Yuuri blushed. This was the first time either had mentioned "last night." Where Wolfram appeared to not be bothered by talking about it all, Yuuri was having a small coronery just from the mentioning of it.

"You're blushing,"

_Oh, gee, how nice of him to point out the bloody obvious_, Yuuri thought.

Wolfram's eyes shined underneath hooded lids and he giggled. "I can't wait to do it again."

Yuuri started coughing, much to Wolfram's amusement.

Wolfram, still embracing Yuuri, pulled away and giggled. "You're so easy to fluster!"

Yuuri didn't see the humour in all of it, and mumbled, "Yeah, and you're a right bastard."

"Oh, and you love it."

Yuuri refused to admit it.

--

"This is just fantastic. Why didn't they bloody well tell us it was going to rain?!" Yuuri kicked a passing tree in frustration, only to have more rain fall on him from the leaves.

"What do you mean why didn't they tell us? No one in the castle is an Elemental." Wolfram was fairing better than Yuuri; Apparently his parka was a good idea.

Yuuri was jealous of his dryness. "Oh, forgot, meteorology doesn't exist here." He mumbled to himself.

"We need to make camp, Yuu. We can't very well travel in this." Their horse snorted in agreement with Wolfram.

"That's fine." he tried and failed to suppress a shiver.

Wolfram rolled his eyes behind Yuuri. "I told you to bring a coat, but no, didn't listen. Said I was being too 'motherly.'"

"I brought a jacket! How was I supposed to know it got cold out here?" Yuuri yelled.

"I told you it got cold, you stupid Maou!"

"Oh, shut up! You're just making it worse!"

Wolfram huffed and crossed his arms.

They rode in silence while searching out for a place to camp.

Setting up camp was a bit more than Yuuri thought it would be. After tying up their horse, they unloaded all of their supplies. Anissina let them use her Hidden-Space-kun, which took a bit of work to setup. The end result, however, was quite pleasing, which shocked the hell out of both Wolfram and Yuuri, to be honest. Usually anything Anissina created resulted in wounds or worse. However, when they entered the tent, it was amazing. From the outside, it looked like a normal tent, but on the inside was a slightly spacious living area of about fifty square metres. There was a bed made across from a wood burning stove, which Yuuri fell in love with once it was lit. Not only could it be used for cooking, but it doubled as an amazing space heater. For the first time in hours, Yuuri could feel his toes! On the other side of the bed and stove was a small couch with a blanket and a table.

Wolfram plopped himself down on the couch. "My arse is so sore… How many hours have we been riding?"

Yuuri folded his hands in front of the stove. "Only a few hours."

"If you hadn't decided to gallop the damn horse the whole way, maybe I wouldn't be in so much pain."

Yuuri turned around. "It's your fault. You know that riding double is painful." Yuuri made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Wolfram. "Besides, the only reason we galloped was because I wanted to make up some time since we left so late. Be glad I didn't have us run." The stove fire crackled away, creating a comfortable atmosphere. "If we'd set up camp close to the castle, we'd run the risk of having Conrad spy on us."

Wolfram leaned into Yuuri. "You're right. He really is meddlesome."

Yuuri shrugged. "I don't think he's meddlesome, I think he just worries about me, about us. Compared to everyone else at the castle, we are quite young. He's just a caring guy."

"Oh, so you don't mind when Conrad is caring?" Wolfram sat up again.

"No, I don't. It's different with him… He's like an older brother to me here. I don't have Shori here to freak out over me, so it just seems right that Conrad would take that duty. With you… Well, I feel like it should be the other way around. I should worry and care for you."

The blonde growled. "That's not fair! Especially since you don't care about me anyway!"

Yuuri ruffled his hair. "Oh, shut up, you baby."

"What!?" Wolfram shrieked. "I am not a baby! I just l--love you… Stupid Yuuri." He sulked.

Yuuri laughed and lay down, pulling Wolfram on top of him. "I love you too, stupid Wolfram."

In the beginning, Yuuri didn't even believe he loved Wolfram. Then he wouldn't admit it. When he finally did admit it, he'd blushed and stammered. Now when he said it, he felt good. He felt bloody whole when he said it. Yuuri wasn't sure when it happened, but Wolfram had become his world.

Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud. An "I love you" was enough.

They fell asleep like that, cradled in each other's arms.

--

Their nap was cut short when they were both awoken by a fearsome rumble from Yuuri's stomach.

Stretching and yawning, Wolfram sent Yuuri out to bring in their cooking supplies while he went and checked on the horse. He wanted to bring her into the tent, as there was plenty of room, but Yuuri completely refused. Ever since he'd almost fallen off a horse once, because it wouldn't do what he told it, and got a nasty bruise from the saddle horn, he wanted as little to do with horses as possible. They were big, hulking, retarded creatures, they were. Wheels were better.

Wolfram made dinner which was just as surprising as the fact that the food actually tasted good. Yuuri always thought that Wolfram was a goody-goody, completely forgetting the fact that the boy was a soldier. He was probably more manly and strong than Yuuri. Which was actually quite an unsettling thought to Yuuri.

After dinner they curled up on the couch sipping a hot drink. Apparently there were no drinking restrictions on this planet. Yuuri didn't much care either way, because the drink Wolfram made was amazing. It was warm with a faint spicy, tangy flavour reminiscent of apple cider, but burned Yuuri's throat in a way that wasn't completely unpleasant.

"Yuu…Yuu…" Wolfram nudged Yuuri. "Hey… You hear that?"

Yuuri closed his eyes and listened for whatever Wolfram was talking about. He didn't hear anything but the stupid horse and its stupid noises. "I don't hear anything except your stupid horse."

"She's not mine, she's Gwendel's, and she's smarter than you are."

"That last bit was uncalled for." Yuuri huffed.

"Hm, maybe, but it was funny." Wolfram challenged.

"No it wasn't." Yuuri growled.

"Yes it was."

"No."

"Yes."

"…No."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"You're annoying."

"So are you."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Being annoying."

"…You first."

Wolfram threw his hands up in the air. "I knew I shouldn't have given you anything stronger than water! It brings out your true self. Annoying wimp!"

"What!" Yuuri yelled. "One, I am not even buzzed, thank you, two, I am not annoying, and three, I am most certainly not a wimp, you impossible whelp."

"What the hell was that last bit? You're starting to sound like an old man." Wolfram grimaced. "And besides, you _are_ annoying _and_ a wimp. I think it's inherent in your nature, honestly."

"Now who's sounding like an old man?" Yuuri yawned.

"_Aw_, is the _ickle, baby wimp tired_?" The blonde giggled.

"You are such an arsehole. I don't understand how I stand you." Yuuri assumed a pensive look. "Actually, I don't understand how anyone tolerates you at all, come to think of it."

Wolfram's eyebrows knitted. "You're insufferable. I hate you."

"No you don't." Yuuri said.

"Yes I do. You're an annoying, insufferable prat, which I've already said."

Yuuri sighed. "For the sake of argument, I hate you too." Yuuri looked to Wolfram. "Please tell me that we're just flirting and not being immature."

"I'm not flirting, I'm being honest. You're just being immature. Or flirting. If you are, it's not working." Wolfram received a pointed look from Yuuri. "Okay, fine, we're flirting, and it's working for me."

"Me too." Yuuri agreed. "Though I have to admit, it's still immature. Flirting is, by nature, immature, you know."

Wolfram nodded. "Yeah. I know. But it's enjoyable."

"I have to agree," Yuuri took a sip of his drink. "Which is sad. I mean, here we are on a lovely camping trip, and we're inside a tent being immaturely flirtatious and enjoying it."

"Oh, 'immaturely flirtatious.' I like that." Wolfram turned towards Yuuri. "I think that'll be my new hobby."

Yuuri affected a serious demeanour. "Do it with anyone else and I'll kill you."

"Easy, killer."

"You're the one who'd have an apoplectic fit if I so much as talked to another pretty boy or girl." He pointed out.

"Isn't that the first thing you said in front of me? You were practically drooling as you stared at me and said all creep-like, 'pretty boy…'" Wolfram grinned.

Yuuri's eyes widened. "I said that out loud?"

Wolfram laughed. "No, I was just guessing by the look you had on your face that day, but hey, now I have the proof!"

"Try as you might young Jedi, you can't use that against me."

"Jedi?"

"Oh god!" Yuuri exclaimed. "Did I just make a Star Wars reference out loud?"

"Don't ask me, I didn't know there _was_ a star war." Wolfram replied.

A laugh raked out of Yuuri's chest more like a burst of air. "Oh, that's hilarious!"

Wolfram blinked. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Yuuri nodded. "This is not uncommon. Even my friends at school don't understand my Star Wars references."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "I see. So they think you're weird on Earth, too?"

Yuuri threw a cushion at Wolfram. "You're obnoxious."

Wolfram threw it back. "And it turns you on."

Yuuri's face turned bright red. "Does not!"

"Why are you blushing, then?"

Yuuri's mouth fell open. "Because… Because you said… Oh fine!" Yuuri crossed his arms. "I concede defeat. You win."

Wolfram patted him on the knee. "I know, Yuu."

Yuuri shoved Wolfram, who shoved back.

"Hey, Smitten!" Wolfram yelled. "I'm tired! Undress me."

Yuuri didn't know whether to blister at the insult, or drool at the command. "You are such a spoilt brat."

"I know." Wolfram held up his arms. "Now, get to work!"

Yuuri pulled him up off the couch and kissed him on the forehead before pulling off Wolfram's t-shirt, parka abandoned a few hours ago. Once the shirt was over his head, Yuuri kissed him on the nose before pushing him towards the bed and making him sit down on the edge. After Yuuri pulled off Wolfram's boots, he pecked him on the cheek, and moved to his belt buckle. Once his belt was undone, he pulled, with some difficulty, the tight jeans down, and threw them across the room. This time he kissed Wolfram on the lips, slowly pushing him back on the bed as he did.

When Yuuri broke the kiss he looked down to the blonde who had his eyes closed and was grinning. Yuuri smiled and kissed him again.

When he broke the kiss this time, he took off his own clothes and kissed Wolfram once more before going to retrieve both of their pyjamas. Yuuri was relieved to find that Wolfram had packed Earth pyjamas. Instead of something pink and frilly, Wolfram had a plain old nightshirt, which Yuuri threw across the room to the blonde so that he could grab his own pyjamas and put them on.

The bed in Anissina's tent, although much smaller than their bed at the castle, was surprisingly comfortable. The fact that it was smaller was almost better, because it made Yuuri and Wolfram get closer.

"Yuuri," Wolfram whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

Wolfram scooted closer and looked up to Yuuri. "Kiss me."

Yuuri almost felt like crying. He didn't know why and he couldn't explain it, but just hearing Wolfram command Yuuri to kiss him made his brain cloud and his eyes blur.

Kissing him was even better. Wolfram was breathless and needy and Yuuri was confused as to how he got that way so quickly, but he didn't really care because it was brilliant. Feeling Wolfram's breath in his mouth was just plainly marvelous. Hearing him gasp and pant was like nothing he'd ever heard before.

His whole body ached. His chest was cramping, his legs were aching, his arms were numb, and his groin was on fire.

"I love you," Wolfram whispered. "I love you more than anything. You're a wimp and you're annoying but I still love you, adore you, so much."

It felt like a heart attack. Yuuri's heart was hurting, aching, and it felt like it was exploding. Looking into Wolfram's eyes, he replied, "I love you too," Yuuri ran his finger's through the soft hair at the base of Wolfram's neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you… God, do I love you…" Yuuri was aware he sounded like an idiot, but he really didn't care. At all. "You're perfect. There's nothing wrong with you, and that's annoying. But I still love you anyway, prat."

Wolfram laughed, and Yuuri joined in. It was absurd, it was hilarious, it was all perfect.

"Yuu, I don't want to ever leave. Let's stay here forever, just me and you. We can start our own nation." Wolfram said into Yuuri's chest.

"As long as I get to be king, and make the rules, such as outlawing any form of work." Yuuri wrapped a lock of Wolfram's hair around his index finger.

Wolfram smiled. "Deal."

**--(IMPROV HR!)--**

I know, I suck. Why did I cut it off there? I'm tired, that's why. Besides I know there are so many typos that I'll hate myself if I go any further.

Thanks **HARPGO** for the well-wish (and sorry about your own symptoms : ) and **eclst** for always reviewing and wishing me better! 33333 Also, **Eveliina92**, um, your reviews are the best, and I'm pretty sure I love you for it. 3


End file.
